Magister
The Magister was the personal champion of Mystra, existing to promote the Art in her name. The role of Magister was created in the wake of the Dawn Cataclysm. A man named Azuth gained the office, but passed it on once he himself gained divinity. Only Mystra herself knew the full roster of Magisters but many made their names known by their deeds during their tenure in the office. Elminster and Laeral Silverhand passed on their knowledge of the Magister's abilities and responsibilities to various sages. If they hadn't, then only Mystra, Azuth and the current Magister would know any of the pertinent details. Known Magisters * Azuth * Shornthal Imynster(136 DR – 148 DR) * Flaerivus Grevauldyn (151 DR–154 DR) * Malanthus Stormstaern (154 DR – 177 DR) * Dorgon Heamilolothtar (177 DR – 241 DR) The magister that met a young Elminster Aumar. * Azuth offered the position to Faerndel of Mourktar, who was the only mage to refuse the post. * Nelorth Broamshoulder (241 DR – 242 DR) * Weldrarn Orblin (early 242 DR) * Tsanbrin Aulmeroevler (late 242 DR – 244 DR) * Brymmyn Thorl (244 DR – 246 DR) * Corthas Muhleer (one day in 246 DR) * Galeerie Mulurkrath (246 DR – 249 DR) Galeerie was hit over the head with a dung shovel by a jealous husband. * Talana Brakuularn (249 DR – 256 DR) The "Lady of Spells" from Shoonach organized the first Magefair. * Eirl Rauthantannar (256 DR – 276 DR) He became "Greentree Haven" in the Wildlands of the Sword Coast North, frequented by Dove Falconhand. * Ergrith Klavulgrun (276 DR – 278 DR) * Adriyana Voudsarr (278 DR – 292 DR) The "Leaf in the Wind" became the artifact Adriyana's Garter. * Nasana Melnuthquel (293 DR – 297 DR) * Sabral Faryre (298 DR) Reigned for six days before being pinned to his throne with a harpoon. * Malkith Undree (298 DR – 302 DR) * Oldo Tappard (302 DR – 316 DR) * Iolaeden Stonehallow (316 DR – 318 DR). She was still in the service of Mystra as of 1375 DR as an entity of unknown purpose or power. * Loaradden Derviir (319 DR – 321 DR) * Onsilur Maerdrathom (321 DR – 326 DR), the "Ruling Magister" of Tashalar. His soul was trapped in a ''kiira'' and went stark raving mad. * Gelthin Hornreach (326 DR – 337 DR) * Hortil Droone (337 DR – 345 DR) Became the Artifact The Crown of the Undying Flame, a royal crown of Westgate. * Phambra Chalyphar (six months in 345 DR). She continued to attend Magefairs as a stunningly beautiful Shadowstaff. * Arghorst Talandor (345 DR – 404 DR) The first magister to be beloved by wizards since Dorgon, his good and trusting nature was his downfall. * Anaslas Raldimmar (404 DR – 407 DR) * Eleedra Nathchant (407 DR – 409 DR) * Eldrus Wands (409 DR – 516 DR). Infamous Patriarch of the Waterdeep Wands Family. * Thardon Ilvynner (516 DR – 522 DR) * Morglord Iltriune (522 DR – 527 DR) Following his tenure, he was transformed into a gate somewhere in or around Waterdeep. * Tsjancy Yildree (528 DR – 531 DR) * Urboltar Highymhelver (531 DR – 537 DR) * Tyvbolt Arsurath (537 DR – 544 DR) * Annath Sunfall (544 DR – 576 DR) Transformed into a grell-like creature. * Alvaerele Tasundrym (576 DR – 592 DR) * Ozgor Hyelvel (592 DR – 601 DR) * Velgorn Kataclath (601 DR – 607 DR). Became the Haunted Flagon. * Velomar Dauntcastle (607 DR – 612 DR) Became a Shadowstaff that sometimes took mortal form to help young mages. * Irithra Dawntanthra (612 DR – 641 DR) * Dathchaunt Sandrach (641 DR – 657 DR) Dathchaunt continued to serve Mystra in another form. * Jhesiyra Kestellharp (658 DR – 667 DR). An apprentice of Halaster Blackcloak. * Nerren Prentlyuel (667 DR – 669 DR) * Filverel Donnathlascen (669 DR – 694 DR) * Larongar Veverell (694 DR – 699 DR). A gold elf nicknamed "Firehands" was the creator of several very powerful staves. * Quaervaxthanus (699 DR – 705 DR). A beholder mage. * Almer Galarthund (705 DR – 709 DR) * Turnock Draether (709 DR – 762 DR) * Veldrin Daerlvyn (762 DR – 797 DR) * Kurtal (797 DR – 886 DR) * Sharglar Dulrathran (887 DR) * Kalgrathur Daycloaks (887 DR – 889 DR) * Jonsryn Daerathal (889 DR – 902 DR) * Taline Telgara (902 DR – 946 DR) Ahghairon's inspiration. * Caldauvur Maerglauthyn (946 DR – 949 DR) Born a weredragon, he became Magister by accidentally killing his beloved wife, Taline, in their wedding bed. * Ildathchance Orlaer (949 DR – 952 DR) * Baerzlus Anagathiir (952 DR). A Red Wizard fated for a short reign. * Bilnur Faerglamer (952 DR – 977 DR) * Malune Nalonkrivar (977 DR – 983 DR) * Constulgrael (983 DR – 986 DR). A great wyrm black dragon of the Tunlands. * Meldryn Jalensifer (986 DR – 998 DR) Once possessed The Scepter of Mystra. * Sarndaen Dalabar (998 DR – 1066 DR) Creator of the most extensively cataloged map of Faerûn's gates. After his death, Mystra and Azuth scattered his tile floor map across the continent. Some of the pieces were kept in temples and at the Herald's Holdfast. * Immue Darthril (1066 DR – 1104 DR) * Nelnfaen Sauntarae (1104 DR – 1126 DR). The only drow Magister, who hailed from Sshamath. * Olohmber Starnardyn (1126 DR – 1153 DR) * Horgyl Tusselvarr (1153 DR – 1204 DR) Creator of the fabled power gauntlets. * Haelvar Ildagh (1204 DR – 1221 DR) * Isilger Mountrant (1221 DR – 1274 DR) Once described as "more Bane's creature than Mystra's", he created blast gloves for the Zhentarim. He was offered Mystra's Choice, but was ultimately slain by a dozen archmages. * Thornar Fleetmoor (1274 DR – 1278 DR). The first master of metamagic. * Uldinus Lawkland (1278 DR – 1280 DR) Once ran afoul of the Simbul, who wished to destroy him. First mention that a Chosen of Mystra is forbidden to purposefully destroy a Magister without Mystra's permission. The Simbul trained a young mage in the best ways to rid her of Uldinus and thus the next Magister came about. The Simbul was severely reproved by Mystra for her actions. * Ohland Grethgar (1280 DR – 1282 DR) * Inhil Lauthdryn (1282 DR – 1294 DR) * Aralagath Tarsil (1294 DR – 1306 DR) * Orten Imdrar (1306 DR – 1317 DR) Died attacking Scsilda Starshield of High Emmerock. * Qilder Yarven (1317 DR – 1318 DR, a month in each year) * Maldigias Turntower (1318 DR – 1322 DR). Creator of countless Refuges, the location of one has been revealed at every Magefair since his death. * Phelarnden Ghemelt (four months in 1322 DR) * Maxiladanarr Torstren (1322 DR – 1328 DR) * Imrul Athelzedar (1328 DR – 1354 DR) Became the shadowstaff protector of Noumea. * Nouméa Drathchuld (1354 DR – 1370 DR) Given "Mystra's Choice", she became a Reborn whom many call "The Gentle Teacher". * Talatha Vaerovree (1370 DR – ) See Also * The Night of Fourteen Magisters, 4th of Eleasias, The Year of the Earnest Oaths, 709 DR. References * Category:Titles Category:Magisters